Spring Break
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Auradon Prep is closing down for the holidays so Ben invites Mal and her friends to stay with him at Beast Castle...with his parents...what could go wrong? ONESHOT [Ben/Mal]


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Also...if anyone would like to see my other work...here's a little Bal video I threw together.

www . youtube watch?v=oVHuRGjfn3s (just remove the spaces)

It was officially Spring Break. School had ended and all of the students were filtering out of the school to spend the vacation with their families. Everyone would be gone, except for Mal and her friends. They'd have the entire school to themselves. They could sleep in, cook what they want, eat when they wanted and best of all no snooty students to sneer down their noses at them. It was going to be awesome.

Laying about in the boys' dorm they began to plan what they'd do for the next few weeks when Ben entered the room. "Hey Mal, I figured you'd be here when I couldn't find you in your room. Why aren't you packing?"

The four friends shared a look before turning their attention back to Ben. He actually seemed genuinely shocked that they weren't busy stuffing their belongings into bags. "Why?" Mal finally asked, suddenly feeling like this was a trick question. "We kind of screwed that over when we declared our desire to be good on national TV with our parents watching. We'd be torn apart the moment we even thought about setting foot on the Isle." Besides that, she couldn't exactly go home to her mother either because her mother was now a tiny little lizard.

Ben's face dropped, it was one of the factors he hadn't considered when he invited the four of them to Auradon but he'd come up with a plan for his oversight but by their faces he'd neglected to share it. "Oh Mal, I didn't mean back to the Isle. I meant to ask you if you'd come home with me, to Beast Castle."

Beast Castle? Mal's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. Beast Castle meant spending time with his parents and while they didn't seem to hate her that didn't mean they liked her. She'd be stuck for weeks trying to make sure she was on her best behaviour just so they wouldn't kick her out and send her back to the Isle, or worse, what if they decided she wasn't good enough for Ben? Mothers had a lot of influence on who their children dated. Audrey could attempt to break them up and fail miserably but Belle? One word from the woman and she'd be out on her ear. "I- I couldn't leave my friends. They're the closest thing to family I have."

Ben's resounding chuckle filled the room as he moved to sit beside her. "Silly." Careful fingers carded her hair, brushing the loose strands away from her face. "I meant all of you. Besides, you can't stay here, the entire school closes down over the holidays. Stay with me." It was a gentle request to the group but they both knew it was mostly directed to Mal. He wanted her to stay with him, to let her experience what he'd taken for granted his entire life.

Taking a moment Mal glanced at each of her friends, getting their opinion on the matter. In turn each nodded their head slightly, telling her this was their choice too and they wanted to go. Besides, they knew she'd be unbearable to live with being separated from him for that long. "Okay." Mal replied softly making Ben's face light up. Placing a soft kiss to her hair he left the room telling them he'd be with the car when they were ready.

It didn't take long for them to pack, none of them had much to begin with. In fact the only thing that held the girls up was Evie making sure her sewing machine was packed up so she could keep working on clothes while they were on holidays. They finally arrived at the car, Ben waiting as patiently as ever while the driver stowed their bags.

The journey to Beast Castle was far more subdued than the trip to Auradon Prep. Jay and Carlos still raided the candy selection but not with the same stuff-their-mouths fervor, they were far more content to just select and munch this time. Evie busied herself with her appearance, wanting to look her best for the King and Queen while Mal stared out the window her face slowly becoming paler, paler than usual. Not knowing what to do Ben reached out and took her hand, trying to offer some form of comfort even if he didn't know what he was comforting her for.

All too soon Beast Castle loomed over them, Belle and Adam waiting to greet their son. If they were shocked to see four extra faces climb out of the car, they certainly didn't show it, welcoming them all into their home before leaving them to Ben's care. Taking it in stride Ben gave them a full tour of the main living area, briefly pointing out his parents' wing while telling them it was off limits, before taking them through to the guest wing.

Auradon Prep was a mansion compared to what they'd been used to. Spacious rooms, no leaking roofs or drafty walls, beds that didn't squeak or smell of mildew and thick, warm blankets. All of that paled in comparison to the rooms Ben gave them. Large, palatial rooms with fine silks and wools covering the bed. Thick velvet drapes blocked out most of the sunlight while luxurious lounges made the most of the views and each room had their own bathroom. They could quite happily spend the entire holiday in their rooms, only coming out to forage for food.

"There's one more thing." Ben told Mal as he led her out onto the balcony of her room. Pointing to the balcony opposite her own a shy grin rested on her face. "That's my room." Mal couldn't help the matching smile on her own face. He'd chosen this room for her on purpose. Even if they weren't in the same room, they would still be able to see each other if they wished.

Ben sat at dinner with his parents sliding food around his plate with a fork. This was the second night in a row that Mal and her friends hadn't joined them and he was starting to get worried. They'd said they were tired and he'd understood the travel making them sleepy but he couldn't find any reason for them to be tired tonight as well. "I think I'll just head to bed." Ben announced quietly before disappearing to his room. Mal's curtains were closed, obscuring her from view. He'd just have to talk to her tomorrow and find out what was wrong.

Belle on the other hand was not one to wait for answers when her son was troubled and she could see Mal's absence was weighing on his mind. "May I come in?" The Queen asked, knocking politely on the door. She had seen the light under the door, heard the whispers of two voices. Evie sheepishly opened the door, dipping into a quick curtsy before rushing off to her own room.

"Of course." Mal blanched at the sight of Belle in her doorway looking resplendent even though she wore a simple but elegant dress. The girl was tucked up on the lounge by the window, a blanket over her legs.

Belle walked over to sit beside the girl, her gaze sweeping over her form. "You missed dinner. Ben's worried you're not feeling well." She could tell something was troubling the girl but she couldn't seem to work out what it was.

Mal bit her lower lip, she hadn't meant to worry Ben or offend his parents but…she just couldn't and seeing Belle in her gorgeous yellow dress just brought home how truly out of place she really was. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt Ben I just…" How did she explain her problem to his mother without sounding like a foolish child? "…I'm not a princess and no matter how much Ben says that doesn't matter, it really does. I say and do the wrong thing _all the time_ , and it really doesn't help that everyone is just waiting for me to make a mistake. I don't even look the part, you have pretty dresses and perfect curls while I have ratty jeans and combat boots."

Belle stared in amazed horror as the brash fairy shrunk in on herself. Was life on the Isle that harsh that they couldn't see that their worth was far more than what they wore? "I had to learn quickly too, I wasn't born a princess I was the daughter of an inventor, a poor inventor. The outside can always be changed but it's what's inside that matters. Ben loves what's inside of you, not the designer you're wearing. Your ratty jeans and combat boots are more than welcome at the dinner table." Nodding to the girl Belle left the room leaving Mal with words to contemplate.

The next morning Mal woke up to Evie pounding on her door before digging through her entire wardrobe. The fairy glanced at the outfit the girl laid out, the dress and blouse she'd worn for their disastrous Skype call with their parents. "Apparently we're all going out with Ben and his parents today. We need to look perfect." Trusting the fashionista Mal let her get to work on both clothes and make-up until she felt somewhat respectable, at least enough to be seen with royals.

The four climbed into the car, Mal taking a seat as far away from the royals as possible while the rest followed her lead and sat near her. The moment Mal chose her seat Ben moved to sit beside her, glad when she took his offered hand in hers. Slowly the five teenagers began to talk, still slightly unsure of how to act with the Queen and King watching them so intently.

The moment they reached their destination Mal blanched while Evie practically trilled with glee. The mall. All the best clothing stores in one place. They were practically calling to her and she desperately wanted to answer their siren song.

Jay and Carlos were dragged one way by Adam while Belle whisked the girls off in the other direction. Ben pouted at the idea of not being able to go with Mal but he knew his dad would probably need his help reigning the two troublemakers in. Thinking about it, it was probably best to go with the boys anyway, they'd be done in a couple of hours and be able to spend the rest of the time playing games at the arcade.

The first shop was a fabric store, Evie dragging Mal and Belle inside so she could peruse the bolts. Rolling her eyes the fairy passed over her purse, letting the evil princess raid her money as well knowing she'd need their combined funds for her purchases. She could've bought some art supplies with that but Mal couldn't deny Evie a chance to work with better fabrics, especially since she'd probably be wearing some of them. She could always raid the art room for paints if she absolutely had to.

Belle watched the girls interact, a bemused smile on her face. She hadn't known what to expect from the pair since she'd mostly heard only of their parents' reputations and her own limited glimpses, but it certainly wasn't this. The Queen has expected at least some level of deviousness about them, maybe some light thieving, instead what she saw was a bored fairy keeping clear while a blue cyclone tore through the store in search of the perfect fabrics to make her latest masterpieces.

Finally satisfied with her selection the blue-haired girl placed them on the counter, measuring out the exact requirements for her works. It had taken all of their combined funds but Evie was contented so Mal accepted the cost. The whole exchange made Belle smile, they were just like any other teenagers only these two were obviously a support for each other. Calmly directing the store clerk to take the fabrics down to the car she escorted the girls to the next shop.

Mal frowned, nose scrunching up slightly as Belle began selecting dresses, directing shop attendants to take them to the dressing rooms before herding the girls into them as well. It was clear they were meant to try the clothes on but what was the point? Evie had used all their money on fabric.

Unsurely, both girls stepped out of the changing rooms to Belles patient gaze. Evie spoke up first, commenting on what was right or wrong about Mal's outfit before surveying her own. Belle chimed in, her soft voice adding her agreements tot he mix. Eventually the girls began to loosen up, making a game of finding the most outrageous combinations they could, much to the amusement of the Queen who was secretly getting the attendants to put certain items aside for the girls.

It was Mal who cottoned on to it first, keen eyes noting the growing pile of clothing at the register. "You really don't have to do this. Evie will just…make us something. You'll see." And it was true, Evie would make something stunning for them both and they wouldn't need all the gorgeous garments on the counter.

"Nonsense." Belle responded, waving their concerns away with an elegant flick of her hand. "You were denied so much by our decree so it's only fitting we make up for that. Besides I consider it an investment. Ben's girlfriend should have a wealth of elegant dresses to pick from for any occasion." She failed to mention that she was investing in Mal because she had a feeling she'd be her future daughter-in-law.

It was hard to argue with the Queen so Mal and Evie returned to their changing rooms. The morning progressed much the same with Belle escorting them to various stores, the girls trying on everything she chose for them, with a few additions thrown in by Evie, before moving on to the next shop. She even dragged them into a couple of places for new undergarments before finally moving on to shoes.

Exhausted Evie and Mal slumped into their seats while Belle still looked as fresh as a daisy. _Five minutes_. They muttered, asking for a brief respite before they considered what to eat for lunch.

The fairy was startled out of her daze by the sudden presence of a strawberry parfait on the table before her and warm lips on her cheek. Of all the things to make the sleepy dragon smile, a bowl of strawberries was the last thing Belle would've expected and yet she suddenly seemed almost deliriously happy. Mal bit her lower lip, grinning as Ben took a seat beside her.

"That's for use to share." The prince chuckled, knowing his girlfriend would likely eat the whole thing to herself and still be looking for more if he didn't stake his claim. For an evil princess she had the simplest desires and he loved to fulfill them.

Gripping the base of the glass Mal slowly dragged it towards her, earning an exasperated sigh from Ben. Adam sat beside his wife, both watching as their son and the dragon playfully fought over the dessert. They matched each other, strawberry for strawberry as they ate, not willing to allow the other to have the upper-hand. Jay, Carlos and Evie placed bets on who would win as Mal leaned over and bit the strawberry off Ben's spoon before munching on her own.

It came down to one strawberry, one that Ben triumphantly scooped from the bowl. The prince had been ready to taste his victory, literally, when he saw Mal's big eyes watering as she pouted at him. He couldn't deny her, ever. Sighing he offered the spoon to her.

Mal had been ready to eat the whole thing but stopped at the last minute. Ben was always so good to her, always letting her have whatever she wanted. Leaning forward she bit into the fruit, pulling back to smile up at him.

Half. She'd taken half and left the rest on the spoon for him. Chuckling Ben took what was left and he had to admit, half tasted a lot better to him than all or none. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he grinned into her hair, ignoring the complaints about a tie not being part of the bet. His Strawberry Princess was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

"How was your morning?" Ben asked on the trip back to Beast Castle. He'd seen the countless bags in the boot, his mother had possibly gone a little overboard but it seemed to be something they needed. Mal on the other hand looked completely exhausted and while the strawberries had perked her up a little she seemed far more interested in using his shoulder for a pillow than actually holding a conversation.

Letting out a long groan Mal shifted her head to a more comfortable position. "I am never doing that again. E from now on I give you free reign over my wardrobe. I'll be your personal mannequin, anything, just don't make me do that again." Pouting slightly the fairy curled closer to Ben's side, practically using his whole body as a bed.

Belle smiled at the group. Looking at them now it was hard to imagine them as villains, in fact none of them appeared even remotely evil. Jay and Carlos scrapped like brothers sometimes but all families had fights, Evie had her problems but she'd also discovered a lot about herself, and Mal? In her mind she'd never pictured the Princess of Darkness curled up against her son like a kitten in search of warm hugs. She'd also never considered strawberry fights and contented grins and yet that was exactly what she saw. They truly had done these children a disservice by locking them on the Isle with their parents.

Mal bit her lip as her fingers brushed the dress Evie had picked out for her. No more excuses, tonight they'd have dinner with Ben and his parents. Evie had already fixed her make-up and hair, now she just needed to get dressed and head down to the dining room. No pressure right? She could do this.

A loud clang cut through the conversation as Ben's elbow hit the table and disturbed the cutlery. He'd always though Mal was beautiful but seeing her in soft, flowing lilac silks held him captivated. It was a simple cocktail dress, the skirt finishing at her knees with a modest neckline and yet he couldn't help but think she looked like a nymph fresh from the forest. Shaking himself out of his daze he lurched to his feet to pull her chair out for her, waiting until she was seated before hurriedly doing the same for Evie.

Conversation slowly started once more until the ex-villains suddenly noticed the same thing. There was far too much cutlery on the table. Reaching out Mal snatched Ben's hand, giving it a sharp tug. The boy blinked at her, wondering what was so urgent. Green eyes flicked from his face to the cutlery on the table and back, chin jutting forward while her lips pursed, silently trying to convey her problem.

It took Ben a moment to understand her concern, his face softening to a calm patience. Taking her hand he placed her finger on one knife. "It's the number of courses, you start here for the entree, this is the main course, and this one's dessert." His voice was a soft whisper so only she could hear, he had a feeling she didn't want anyone else to know her embarrassment. The fairy quickly passed the information along, the other three soon catching on.

"Are you serious?" Ben cackled as he walked Mal to her bedroom. He couldn't believe his little fairy was so concerned by how others saw her, Mal, the brash fairy who didn't care if the world thought she was evil wanted to make a good impression on his parents by dressing like a princess. "You didn't come to dinner because of you didn't think your clothes were appropriate?" Mal was about to fire back with a snappy remark when he pulled her close, arms wrapping tightly around her small frame, his head resting on top of hers. "I love your ripped jeans. Don't get me wrong, you look amazing in this dress, stunning even, but I fell for you _in_ your ripped jeans. Plus, the whole leather thing…" Ben trailed off, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He had to admit her leathers were rather sinful.

Mal pulled back, a stunned look on her face. It was one thing to hear it from Belle but to hear it from Ben? Did he actually prefer her clothes to the pretty dresses? Apparently he did because that blush could not be faked, not by him. Cupping his cheeks she couldn't help but lean in on tiptoe to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Guess I'll have to tell Evie to spice my wardrobe up with a little leather and creativity then." If Ben wasn't embarrassed by her clothes then she wouldn't be either. It was her style and she knew a certain blue-haired girl who could blend both classic design with her own unique rock-edge. They could do this. "Sweet dreams."

Ben grinned as his little dragon stepped backward towards her room, lips tingling with the taste of her. "They'll be of you." He replied, a slightly devious hint mixing with his sincerity. A combination that left Mal breathless, she was rubbing of on the gentle Prince it would seem. And with that he was gone, heading off to his own room and leaving her to lie on her bed smiling like a fool up at the velvet canopy. She truly was blessed.

-May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami Dragonheart


End file.
